User blog:Swimswimfruit/Life they gave me
We see the screen get wider, like it would when eyes open... What the person whose eyes opened for the first time sees is two men standing infront of him, looking at him... One is youngh, with black hair, while the other is noticable older and with white hair. Old man: Welcome... This is life. Young man: Are you with us? Person: Yes... I am here. The persons stands up, and some weird sounds can be heard. He looks around, and starts observing... Young man: Do you know your name? Person: Name? I have... a name? Young man: *warm smile* Yes. It's George. We see Magnus and Vegapunk standing infront of the machine George. George at the time of his "birth" looked like this... ---- Owari has taken a seat on his throne, and Doyle is at his side. They are admiring the destruction that the Army of Madness is causing. Owari feels tired, and relaxed and finally closes his Soul Burst form. We see a Mad Robot facing four strong looking men on the battefield. The first to attack tries to cut it with his sword covered in haki, but the machine punches the incoming sword attack, breaking the metal blade, and with another punch breaks many bones in the man's face. One other man takes out a small portable cannon, and aims it at the enemy's head. The remaining two men coat their arms in haki, and attack the powerfull machine with all they have as soon as a cannonball explodes on its face. Unfazed by the cannon strike, the Mad Robot continues with wrecking all three opponents. Owari: They are strong... Doyle: Yes! The work I am so proud of! The pinnacle of science that was made by us! Doyle starts walking away from Owari. Doyle: Now then, I do still want to fight those younglings. They are quite fascinating. Owari: Suit yourself. Doyle dissappears from sight, and instantly reappears above Ihos, swinging his leg down on him. The man blocks, and cracks appear on the ground beneath him. Doyle: *Wicked smile* Guys, leave them to me now, if you please. Venator: Fine. Sevoch: We didn't really fight either way... watching the whole show was fun. Venator and Sevoch walk away from the Mugen Pirates, while Doyle restarts their battle. Owari: So now we wait again huh? By the way, Sevoch, I'm sorry but it seems there are no opponents for you yet. Sevoch: Don't worry. I think that a king shouldn't soil his hands for anyone either way. I would only fight if I had a reason to... Venator: But when Magnus and Kenshin come, what are you gonna do? Sevoch: Well, then i'll pro.... This is what you call "The Pinnacle of Science"? It pales in comparison... Before Sevoch could even finish his sentence, the three men feel an immense force, like that of a powerfull wind... Slowly, around them, a black blurr is forming... It is raising huge winds, and it creates a dome around the three Force members. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUu_uclyllg To call these crappy toys the best work of the world's greatest scientists... it is blasphemy. Owari starts looking around, trying to track the source of the words... The voice sounds familiar, yet it is kinda changed... Owari: Is it really you? George? The black spiral still continues, but it slows down, and some gold can be seen in it too now, due to the slowed down speed. Geogre: When I saw Magnus after your fight with him, I felt terror for the first time... The only time I felt close to this was when we lost Milky.., I knew something had to be done, so naturally... I went to the true best scientist. Owari finally tracks him down, and without even standing up, he creates a huge telekinetic spike that would skewer the high-speed moving George. The robot however, even thought such a feat would have been hard even for Magnus, dodges it in the last second, and finally stops. He lands on his feet, infront of Owari, a few meters away from him... And I asked of him to make me the pinnacle of science. Owari opens his eyes wide in suprise... Owari: Look at this... My boy's grown up into a man now... Shot by shot, we look at George's body now... We look at the legs, the arms, his back, the pair of wings, the chest... and finally, the masked face. Owari: I have to give it to Vegapunk... He still has a nice aesthetic style. Now then, George... I really appreciate the effort, but tell me... Do you THINK you can take us on? Even if you wanna stall, how much time do you think you can buy? A minute? Two minutes? George laughs a little. George: It's not just my looks that have changed... It's my abilities... Do not forget, Owari. I have a devil fruit. Owari: Of course... The final SMILE that Vegapunk created with Ceasar Clown's technique, the Life Life fruit. George: Have you ever wondered how it works though? Owari': No, not really... What angle are you working? Trying to bore me to death? Absolute silence. George: It gave me a soul. Owari's arrogant smile fades. Owari: *Serious look* So what about it? George: Come and find out. George, still with his wings closed and his weapons stored on his back, stimply stands tall. Venator and Sevoch, tired of this, start running towards the machine, raising their fists. Soul... is what makes this world turn... Soul... is what ''he ''used to create it... An immense aura can be seen around George, and only Owari can see an illusion that's caused by it... A door, opening behind George... From some pores on George's biomechanical arm, two things come out... One shines as brightly as the sun itself, while the other deprives all light from the place it is on.. Soul... Needs light and darkness... to open the door. Owari feels a cold sweat cover him... On George's metallic palm, another, third substance starts being emmited... Right after, and while the two fighters are around five meters away from him, the light and darkness start spiralling around the essence that came out of George's hand. Owari instantly stands up, with a very rare look... That of terror and anxiety. Owari: VENATOR, SEVOCH! NOT ANOTHER STEP! THIS IS DANGEROUS! Venator and Sevoch instantly freeze... They already feel his Haoshoku Haki explode, so they both turn around, only to find Owari going for his swords... Owari: *Eyes wide open, dead serious look* I don't know how you've done this... But you should not have. made a mistake... I should have done something to excite me, so I could keep my Soul Burst up... yet even if I had years to think this over, I would have never guessed someone would appear in front of me weilding that!!! This pains me a lot...I did not want to kill you... George takes a martial arts stance, with his right fist ready to strike... The three elements finally mix together and a black liquid-like substance with a purple outline envelops his fist. Melchee's Gears... George's wings spread, and light up. Huge jet propulsion power from them allows George to dash at an insnane speed, and he shows up infront of Owari, raising his fist. George: I know I cannot defeat you, even with this... But one thing's for sure. This won't be a fair battle... And that is enough to stall you until he arrives... George swings the fist that's covered in Ageha, releasing it in a line infront of him. Owari dodges to his right, unsheathing his swords at the same time, and so the line keeps going, piercing the pantheon covered throne, deleting some of the metal forever. Owari: That is... If you manage to survive a fight with me. George: I'm willing to risk this life that they gave me... for their sake. Owari attacks, and George finally takes out his own swords from his back. clashing with the demon. Category:Blog posts